Swimming pools, although desirable for recreational uses, create substantial operating burdens on their owners, and in many ways, are inconsistent with water conservation and environmental objectives. For example, virtually all swimming pools utilize a filtration and chemical treatment system to insure that the water in the pool remains acceptably pure. Filtration systems and pumping mechanisms vary widely. However, all of these varied systems operate on generally the same basic principle. Specifically, pool filtration systems utilize pumps which remove water from the pool, then filter and/or chemically treat the water, and finally recycle the treated water back into the pool. This approach of taking water from the pool, treating it and then mixing it back with the body of untreated water in the pool is extremely inefficient. As a result, the pumping, filtration and treating devices must be operated on almost a continuous basis. Clearly, this continuous operation of the water treatment system adds significantly to the maintenance costs of a swimming pool and imposes a substantial burden on the swimming pool owner.
Chemical treatments have been a central part of all swimming pool maintenance programs. Specifically, large amounts of algicide are required periodically. Additionally, superchlorination also is necessary to retard algae growth. This chemical treatment regimen requires a balancing that frequently goes beyond the ability of the typical pool owner. For example, if too few chemicals are placed in the pool, the resultant algae growth will render the pool unusable. However, if too large a dose of chemicals is placed in the pool, the chemicals themselves can render the pool unusable.
The most demanding and annoying swimming pool maintenance problems occur during periods of non-use. These periods may be short, such as mid-week period for a pool used only on weekends, or periods when the pool owner is away from the pool, such as for business or vacation traveling. However, the most demanding period occurs during the winter months when algae grows substantially, foreign debris accumulates in the pool, and water and chemicals evaporate.
Evaporation often is the most serious of the problems during extended periods of non-use. For example, many in-ground pools have walls that are subject to buckling or caving inward when the stabilizing force of the water in the pool is removed. In many other instances, a swimming pool is located in an area with a high water table, and the weight of the water in the pool is required to keep the pool from "floating" upward. Thus, in many instances, the water in pools must be periodically replenished even during off-seasons. This is a particularly annoying responsibility in locations where it is desirable to drain the water supply system in the vicinity of the pool during the off-season to protect against freezing.
To minimize off-season maintenance requirements, many pool owners empty their pool at the end of one swimming season, and refill it at the beginning of the next. This approach, of course, wastes a substantial volume of water thereby placing a strain on many already overtaxed reservoir systems. Additionally, the draining of the pool subjects near-by lakes, streams, and sewer systems to undesirably high levels of chemicals. Many pool owners choose not to drain their pools during the off-season or for the structural reasons explained above are not able to drain their pool. These owners have no option but to carry out the minimum maintenance requirements during these extended periods of non-use.
Pool covers are widely used to minimize maintenance requirements during periods of non-use. Typically, pool covers are stretched over the surface of the pool and are anchored to appropriately placed hardware about the perimeter of the pool. The installation and anchoring of the cover places significant stresses on the fabric of the cover. As a result, to ensure that the cover is not torn during installation or use, the covers are constructed from a heavy material. Although the heavy material insures durability of the cover, it adds substantially to the weight of the cover thereby making maneuvering and installation of the cover awkward and time consuming.
Although pool covers reduce off-season maintenance requirements, they have several other significant drawbacks. First, the covers generally do not completely eliminate the off-season evaporation of water and chemicals. Thus, even with a pool cover, it often is necessary to replenish the supply of water in the pool. Second, if the cover is not stored and secured to the anchoring mechanisms properly, they can be blown away thereby damaging the cover and other equipment or structures nearby. Third, pool covers are aesthetically unattractive. This is especially bothersome to many pool owners since the pools themselves are generally placed in a location where they will be extremely visible. As a result, during approximately half of each year, many pool owners have their attractive pools hidden by an extremely unsightly pool cover. Fourth, in many colder climates, swimming pools could readily function as ice skating rinks during winter months. However, swimming pool covers often are frozen into position, and therefore preclude use of the pool as an ice skating rink. Fifth, rain water generally accumulates on the pool cover during periods of non-use, requiring the pool owner to periodically drain the water from the cover. Sixth, the pool cover, once in position, occupies an area substantially larger than the pool. Finally, because of their area, thickness and weight, the pool covers generally require a large and frequently unattractive storage facility in close proximity to the swimming pool.
In systems where water is not completely emptied out of the pool during periods of extended non-use a major filtering and purification effort is required at the beginning of each swimming season. This effort requires considerable time and expense. Generally, it also requires substantial amounts of algicide to be mixed in with the water as well as an ambitious super-chlorination effort. These steps frequently render the pool unfit for swimming for many days.
In recent years, energy market characteristics have encouraged people to utilize devices with their swimming pool for solar heating or cooling purposes. A solar heating blanket or similar device generally is utilized to adapt the swimming pool for these purposes. These solar devices generally are quite expensive, and like pool covers, they are difficult to install, they are susceptible to damage, and they require a substantial storage area. Furthermore, unlike standard pool covers, many solar blankets must be kept out of the sun when not in use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus that will enable more efficient cleaning of water in a swimming pool.
Another object of the subject invention is to provide an apparatus for the cleaning of water in a swimming pool without mixing cleaned water with dirty water.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus that will reduce the amount of chemicals used in swimming pools.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus that will eliminate the need to utilize a swimming pool cover during periods of non-use.
It is still a further object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus that will ensure a full supply of clean water during extended periods of non-use.
It is an additional objective of the subject invention to eliminate the need to empty swimming pools during extended periods of non-use.
It is still an additional object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus that will reduce the water requirements of swimming pools.
It is still a further object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus that can be used both for water purification purposes and for solar heating or cooling purposes.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus that will preserve and protect the water in the swimming pool during off-seasons and that also will enable the swimming pool to be utilized for ice skating.
It is yet another object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus that will inhibit algae growth during periods of non-use.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for swimming pool filtration purposes that is lightweight, aesthetically attractive, easy to maneuver, easy to use, inexpensive, and readily manufactured.